


The Only Quiet Place

by vampirepun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couch Sex, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: After falling during practice, Hyunwoo's offer of a massage goes farther than expected.





	The Only Quiet Place

Minhyuk had injured himself during practice. It was a move he’d performed dozens of times successfully, but it was only one unfortunate misstep that had his foot slip out from underneath him, causing him to fall hard onto his right side. A few members stopped immediately, others pausing mid dance in confusion. He laughed, trying to shake it off and hide his mild embarrassment. Jooheon helped him up carefully, repeatedly asking if he was okay.

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” He kept telling them, even as a manager was called in to quickly examine him. No significant damage, but he was encouraged to rest and take it easy. He said once again that he was fine when he returned to his members. He wasn’t going to stop completely from one fall. Besides, he was excited to keep practicing for upcoming performances. A few more hours went by, the group slowly losing energy in practice. He kept up with them easily, even as a strain in his shoulder slowly developed. He felt Hyunwoo’s eyes on him, watching him gently after each pause in choreography or after the end of each song. He wasn’t drawing any attention as the other members continued to act the same around Minhyuk. It was 1:30 a.m, when Hoseok tossed a bottle to Minhyuk that Hyunwoo decided it was time to end practice for the day.

It was casual, a routine during every practice. But this time, when Minhyuk raised his right arm to catch the bottle, his face twisted in pain, gritting his teeth. Hyunwoo caught the whole action, the other members distracted, wiping sweat from their foreheads and lightly conversing. Hyunwoo’s words made them all sigh in relief; thankful practice was ending earlier than usual. The others members left faster, while Hyunwoo lingered to catch Minhyuk as he downed half his water bottle.

“Are you-“

“I told everyone I was fine!” he huffed, a little frustrated. Hyunwoo furrowed his brow, eyes still gentle.

“I was going to ask if you were tired.”

Minhyuk flicked his hair out of his eyes, wiping the sweat from his upper lip. “Oh! Not really, no.” He replied, giving Hyunwoo a smile. His heart skipped a beat when he smiled back, the crinkle of his eyes endearing and charming. He wrapped his arm around Minhyuk, and they followed the others back to the dorms.

The other members were busy with other tasks, washing their faces, taking selfies, or grabbing food before bed. Minhyuk immediately went to the couch, falling onto it and rubbing his eyes. Changkyun sat beside him, busy on his phone. Hyunwoo came back from the kitchen with another water bottle, handing it to Minhyuk. He thanked him, opening it and taking another swig. Hyunwoo settled in the empty spot on the couch. Minhyuk immediately inched close, leaning his head against him. Hyunwoo instinctively wrapped his arm around him. Hyungwon went to bed first, rubbing his eyes and not announcing his action, leaving the room quietly. Minhyuk only noticed when le looked up and found him gone.

Changkyun and Jooheon went to bed next, Jooheon calling out goodnight while Changkyun followed suit, throwing up an awkward peace sign. Kihyun got up next, stretching and yawning loudly before leaving the room. Minhyuk was relaxed against Hyunwoo’s body, comfortable with his big warm arm wrapped around him. He felt himself getting tired, placing a hand on Hyunwoo’s stomach and relaxing to the rhythmic rise and fall of his breath. Both Hyunwoo and Hoseok were casually on their phones, Hoseok taking a couple pictures of himself in different places in the dimly lit room. He removed his shirt, telling them he was showering before bed. He smiled and waved, ruffling his hair as he left.

Only Minhyuk and Hyunwoo remained on the couch and in the room, and he started to doze off. He felt Hyunwoo’s hand stroking his hair absent-mindedly as he scrolled through mechanically through his phone. He smiled, snuggling closer to Hyunwoo and letting out a content hum. Hyunwoo paused.

“I thought you were asleep.” He said quietly, lowering his hand down to rub Minhyuk’s suddenly cold bare arm. Minhyuk nuzzled against his shoulder, smiling.

“I was close. You’re so warm.” He mused, gripping the fabric of Hyunwoo’s soft black t-shirt. Hyunwoo set down his phone, smiling wide. He kissed the top of Minhyuk’s head. Minhyuk’s smile only widened, and he shifted up despite the small throb in his shoulder to stick his head inches away from Hyunwoo’s. Hyunwoo acted as if he sensed his pain, his gaze soft as he rubbed Minhyuk’s shoulder. 

“Are you in pain? I can rub it if you want.”

Minhyuk pressed his nose against Hyunwoo’s in an Eskimo kiss, laughing softly. He loved their private interactions, able to kiss and touch without comments from the members or lingering stares from Hoseok. “Do you even know how to massage properly? I’d think your strong grip would make it worse.” He teased. Hyunwoo stared at him, seemingly expressionless, but Minhyuk saw his full lips purse slightly in a pout.  
“I want to try, I don’t want you to be sore.”

“I can’t say no to you,” he replied, kissing Hyunwoo’s nose lightly. He moved so his back faced him, straightening himself back up and rolling his shoulders back. Hyunwoo immediately placed his one hand on his shoulder, second hand resting gently on the back of his neck, his thumb stroking the skin lovingly. Minhyuk smiled and relaxed against him. The massage was a bit soft at first, and he had to encourage Hyunwoo to do it harder. He obliged, receiving more firm circles on his strained joint, the hand against Minhyuk’s neck rising up to pet his hair again. He let out a small moan as Hyunwoo found the perfect release for the pain in his shoulder.

“Good?” Hyunwoo asked quietly, his low voice sending a shiver up Minhyuk’s spine as his head was closer to his skin than he thought. He felt lips gently kiss his head again.

“Good…” he whispered, relaxing further against the broad figure behind him. Hyunwoo took his hand from Minhyuk’s hair and wrapped it around his waist to pull him flush against him, even closer than Minhyuk thought possible. The warmth of his torso pressed softly against his back, making him yearn to touch the toned muscle underneath his soft shirt.

“You like it hard?” Hyunwoo chuckled shyly after his flirtatious question, and Minhyuk smiled wide and hummed. How could he be so cute and sexy at the same time?

“Yes...” He didn’t want to stop the sensation, but he turned around to face Hyunwoo, adjusting himself so he straddled him. His legs trapped Hyunwoo’s together, and he couldn’t help but grin at the cute confused eyes that looked up at him.

“That was nice.” He said lovingly, leaning in and finally sating his desire by kissing him. He was pulled down for a better angle, arms wrapped around him and daringly pushing under his tank top. They ran up and down his back, tickling and making Minhyuk arch his back. Their kiss deepened, Hyunwoo being the bold one by coaxing the other’s mouth open. He moaned, low and soft against Minhyuk’s mouth, body reacting as Minhyuk arched his back again. He ground down against Hyunwoo’s crotch, moaning deeply into his mouth.

He pulled back slightly to catch his breath, and Hyunwoo leaned in to kiss and suck his pale neck. Minhyuk let out a groan that was louder than he intended, receiving a subtle warning to be quiet from Hyunwoo as he squeezed his hips.

“Want you…” he murmured, making Minhyuk shiver.

“You have me,” he gasped, and Hyunwoo growled in response, tugging hard at Minhyuk’s pants. He adjusted to allow them to be pulled to his knees along with his underwear, enough for Hyunwoo to seek purchase. He gripped his cock lightly, smoothing his thumb down the shaft and making Minhyuk grit his teeth and hiss in pleasure. Hyunwoo pumped lightly a few times, other hand drifting behind towards Minhyuk’s ass.

Minhyuk bit his lip, trying to lean down to press his hand between the couch cushions, but Hyunwoo continued to stroke him lightly. He bit his lip as Minhyuk tipped his head back and moaned, task forgotten. His hips twitched against his movements, thighs shaking at the position and angle of his legs.

“You’re so fucking sexy…” Hyunwoo spoke quietly, his voice deeper than usual. Minhyuk grinned, basking in the rare dirty talk from him.

“Says you.” His response made Hyunwoo chuckle. He lost himself in the growing confidence of Hyunwoo’s rhythmic strokes, rolling his hips harder into his hand. He looked back down, using all the willpower he had to finally stop his hand, shifting back down to his previous task. He pushed his hand in between the cushions, grinning when he found a bottle of lube.  
Hyunwoo’s baffled expression made Minhyuk laugh as he sat back up, removing himself from his lap and losing the heat he craved.

“Hoseok said the couch was the only quiet place,” he explained, sitting up on his knees. He bounced hard on the couch and received no rhythmic squeaking in response, just air escaping the cushions. Hyunwoo turned his head away to laugh, covering his mouth as Minhyuk removed his shirt. He crossed his arms, the chill of the room making him shiver, and he wanted nothing more than to press his chest against the warm skin of Hyunwoo’s once more.

He plopped the rest of his clothing down with his discarded shirt, looking back at Hyunwoo as he was pulling off his shirt. He licked his lips, taking in his broad shoulders and well toned chest. Hyunwoo brushed a hand over his crotch, gripping his clothed erection briefly and groaning before pulling his pants down. He didn’t step out of them, simply letting them drop before giving Minhyuk a desperate look. Minhyuk took no time to settle back onto his lap, kissing him hard. His hand hit the couch distractedly, feeling around blindly for the bottle. He furrowed his brow when he couldn’t find it.

Hyunwoo broke the kiss, smirking and waving the bottle at Minhyuk.

“I want to prep you.” He said, biting his full, kiss bruised lip. Minhyuk stared down at him, touching Hyunwoo’s cheek.

“How could I say no to that?” He shifted himself so he could rest on his knees over Hyunwoo, who was opening the bottle and squeezing a more than generous amount onto his fingers. His warm hand rested on his thigh to steady him, the other reaching behind. He looked up at him with lustful eyes, waiting on Minhyuk’s nod of approval before pressing his first finger in. Minhyuk’s exhale came out shakier than he expected, gripping Hyunwoo’s sturdy shoulders as he focused on evening his breath.

Hyunwoo’s hand was steady, already adding a second finger inside him, warm and slick. He couldn’t help letting out a loud sigh at the sensation, covering his mouth and giggling when Hyunwoo looked up from his task with a sharp glance. They both froze when they heard Hyungwon cough from the bedroom, sharing an amused glance before continuing. Hyunwoo pushed in deeper, thrusting his fingers in and out rhythmically, watching his hand with a concentrated expression. Minhyuk pushed back against him and rolled his hips teasingly, gasping when Hyunwoo pressed a third finger in. Heat pooled in his stomach as Hyunwoo curled his fingers, a whine escaping him.

“Please…” he whispered, desperate for more than just his fingers. Hyunwoo pulled out unceremoniously, Minhyuk huffing at the loss. He looked down as Hyunwoo shifted to pull his underwear down, grabbing the lube again. He poured some into his palm, breath stuttering as he slicked his cock, sensitive from lack of stimulation. He looked up at Minhyuk with a needy expression, using more strength than he likely intended to pull him back down against him. He angled their position so Minhyuk could sink onto his cock slowly.

“Fuck…” Minhyuk gasped, gripping Hyunwoo’s shoulders tightly, digging his nails into his tan skin. Hyunwoo groaned when Minhyuk was fully seated on him. He paused his movement to bask in the full feeling, biting his lip as he felt Hyunwoo throb inside him. He lifted himself up slowly, building a gradual rhythm, focusing on circling his hips rather than bouncing on him. Hyunwoo moaned loudly, and Minhyuk let it slide, considering it a personal victory that he made him finally break. He ground down harder on his cock, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation. Hyunwoo’s grip on his thigh was bruising, other hand gripping his hip hard to thrust up against his movements. They both groaned in unison at the action, Minhyuk allowing Hyunwoo to control him as he thrust harder.

He arched his back and faltered slightly as the angle lined up perfectly to brush against his prostate, vision going white and mouth going slack. Hyunwoo removed his hand from Minhyuk’s thigh to wrap lightly around his neglected cock, pumping lazily and tipping him further towards the edge.

“Close…” he whimpered, Hyunwoo biting his lip hard and nodding. He quickened his thrusts, gripping Minhyuk’s erection that much tighter to make him shudder, heat pooling in his stomach. He felt himself tense, leaning in closer to Hyunwoo and relishing in the radiating heat of his body. He was pulled in close, as much of an embrace that was possible in this position, Hyunwoo’s free arm wrapped tight around him. Minhyuk tipped his head back, flicking his hips to gain pleasure on both ends. He couldn’t control himself, hanging his head and coming with a small shout. Hyunwoo captured his lips in a kiss to cover his other noises, too late for the loudest. Minhyuk trembled against him when he was done, panting hard and pushing his sweaty hair back from his forehead.

Hyunwoo had stopped moving, pulling the messy hand off his cock. “Sorry.” Minhyuk winced as Hyunwoo shrugged.

“It’s fine. We haven’t been caught,” he replied, leaning down and gingerly wiping his hands on his pants. Minhyuk had been talking about how fast he came, but he ignored the miscommunication. Hyunwoo was still out of breath, and he didn’t move, seeming to be waiting for Minhyuk to lift off him. But he decided not to this time, moving lightly and urging him to keep thrusting. His moan was desperate, his patience slipping as he gripped Minhyuk hard to thrust at the pace he wanted. He pressed his face into Minhyuk’s neck, panting hard against his skin. Minhyuk wrapped his arms around his neck and simply held on for the ride. He felt his cock stir again, but knew he couldn’t go again.

Hyunwoo was stronger than he thought, his grip leaving Minhyuk breathless. But he knew he was close from the way his noises became needy. He flicked his hips for Hyunwoo, grinning as he groaned into his neck. His orgasm came quicker than Minhyuk thought, holding Hyunwoo’s head close to his skin as he came with a few weak shallow thrusts. He shifted his position on top of Hyunwoo, legs starting to give out. Hyunwoo relaxed his death grip on him, immediately becoming affectionate after release.

Minhyuk winced as Hyunwoo delicately lifted him to pull out, leaving kisses on his neck. He giggled, not wanting to pull away but forced to, regretting not wearing a condom. He got out of Hyunwoo’s lap to quickly clean up in the bathroom. When he came back, he was disappointed to see Hyunwoo hady put his clothes back on, just pulling his t-shirt down as he walked back over. 

Minhyuk pouted. “Not fair.” Hyunwoo smiled wide in response, exposing his teeth. Minhyuk begrudgingly put his clothes back on, leaning down and kissing Hyunwoo’s cheek.

“How’s your shoulder?” He asked, and Minhyuk rolled his shoulder back, feeling only a minimal ache.

“Better. Thank you.” Hyunwoo stood up, satisfied with his answer, pushing his hair back.

“You’re welcome. I’m going to quickly shower before bed.” He kissed Minhyuk softly, like a goodnight after a first date, and it made his heart skip. Hyunwoo brushed past him into the bathroom, and Minhyuk sighed sadly as he retreated to his room. He wished he shared the dorm with Hyunwoo, giving him excuse for more cuddles. But that meant sharing the room with Hyungwon and Wonho, and he didn’t want to deal with the noise from their nightly habits.

-

The next morning, Minhyuk took a longer time than usual to wake up. His sleep was so deep he didn’t want to escape it. Kihyun and Jooheon failed to wake him up, Minhyuk stubbornly ignoring their annoying calls and violent hits of the pillow on his back. He got up after they both gave up, rubbing his face as he walked out to have breakfast. He should’ve went for a shower, as he assumed he smelled less than fresh, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He stretched, relieved that his shoulder no longer ached. He would be able to participate in practice without constant worry and nagging.

He sat down at the table for breakfast, Hoseok sitting down next to him. His hair was damp, and he smelled clean from the shower.

“You still hurt?” he asked.

“No, I feel better today.” Minhyuk replied, rubbing his eye.

Hoseok hummed. “That’s good. You sounded like you in were in pain last night.”

Minhyuk froze, eyes widening. He gawked at Hoseok. “I-”

Hoseok couldn’t hide the grin forming on his face. “Next time, try to be as quiet as the couch. You’re welcome for the lube, by the way.” He laughed hard as Hyunwoo sat down at the table, slow blinking eyes looking a the two of them in confusion. Hoseok started to say something, but it was cut short as Minhyuk hit him hard in the chest playfully. He preferred not to make Hyunwoo shy at the confrontation, which may lead to him not wanting to repeat last night. And Minhyuk was counting on that useful tip for future encounters, although next time without the painful fall.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the lack of Showhyuk PWP. I hope you enjoyed it!  
> twitter: @vampchangkyun


End file.
